Eve's Wedding
by AmyNChan
Summary: Just something that spawned as a random conversation between me and my bro !  *   *


_**14AmyChan: I don't own Black Cat. ONESHOT TIME! *^_^***_

"Eve! You look so grown up!" squealed an excited Rinslet as soon as she walked through the door. Eve looked up from fiddling with her white dress. Usually she would wear black, but tradition dictated that she would wear white today.

Her wedding day.

Eve, in truth, did look very much like an adult. Her dress had a simple bodice and simply flowed down the rest of the way. It was simple and had none of that tutu material. Eve just wouldn't have that. Adorning her head was a tiny tiara from which a white veil flowed. Her feet had basic white slippers that she could get out of easily, if need be. The short-sleeved dress was very plain, but then again, Eve didn't want to mess anything up. For the first time in a very long time, she just couldn't wrestle with her nerves.

"How do you feel?" Annette asked as she shut the door behind her and Rinslet, allowing no one else to pass.

"Nervous" came Eve's quiet reply. She stole a quick peek in the mirror and mentally made a note to thank Rinslet for doing her makeup today. It wasn't popping, it just brought out her natural features like her eyes. Rinslet said she had just gone light on it.

"Well, you look stunning!" Rinslet said as she drew herself up nice and proud. Eve noticed a tear in her eye just before she was enveloped in-what Rinslet called-a great big bear hug. "I can't believe you're getting married!" she whispered as she let go of Eve.

"Neither can I…" Eve said, remembering how she was proposed to. Nice restaurant, nice walk, nice park, and a beautiful ring. The ring that had been on her finger for the last two weeks was a gold band with a simple red gem on top. "It reminds me of your eyes…" he had said.

"Train wanted to talk to you before the ceremony," Annette said, pulling Eve out of her thoughts. "Should I let him in?" Eve thought on it for a few seconds and then nodded. If there was anyone who could make a joke that could lighten the mood, it would be him. Annette knocked on the door twice and Train just walked in. Like a normal person. Eve hoped that he would make some sort of joke.

"Heya, Princess!" Train beamed. Eve felt a little better. Train's nickname for her made her feel somewhat normal. It was that kind of thing that made her look up to him as an older brother. "How ya feeling?"

"Nervous…" Eve repeated. She couldn't get rid of the butterflies in her stomach. No matter what she did, she couldn't feel normal to save her life.

She saw Train take up a chair and sit down in front of her. Then he handed her something with a grin. "For good luck" he said, dropping a little necklace in her hand. It had her trademark cross on it, it was silver, and it was downright beautiful. Plain as it was, Eve couldn't help but love it instantly. She felt better, even though she knew that luck wasn't real. "Just something special on your special day" Train said as he took it from her and put in on around her neck. Eve felt like she really was special. An actual princess…

"Wow, Train" Rinslet said all of a sudden. "Where'd you get that?" Everyone knew that Rinslet had once had a thing for Train, but now that she was engaged to Jenos, that was out the window.

"From a store" Train replied as he walked to the door. He turned back and said "Break a leg, Princess" and dashed out of the room. It had long been established that Train was the older brother and Eve was the little sister. That was how things had turned out, and no one wanted it any other way.

Just after Train left, music began to play. Rinslet and Annette walked out of the room to allow Eve just a few seconds of prep. _Deep breaths_ she told herself. _It's all going to be fine._

Eve walked out of the bride's room and to the door of the chapel. It was there that she met up with Sven, who had adopted her a few months after the Creed incident. Now he was to give her away. "Are you ready?" Sven asked with a smile on his face. Eve could tell that he was at once happy and sad, but mainly happy. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, dad" Eve said as Sven held Eve's hand and got ready to walk her down the aisle. Before the doors opened, he said, "It seems like just yesterday that we got you out of Torneo's, and now you're getting married." He chuckled. "Where did the time go?"

Eve stayed silent and a single, solitary tear ran down Sven's face. He instantly brushed it off and got ready as the doors opened. To the beat of the music, Eve had Sven lead her to the front of the room where she looked at her groom.

After no hesitation, Sven handed Eve over to Leon. As they each said their vows, both could feel the same thing. This was an ending in one chapter of their lives, and the beginning to something amazing.

_**14AmyChan: Don't kill me, but this is a oneshot and that's it~! *^_^***_


End file.
